Dangerous Mind
by Phantomica
Summary: Now she was standing outside the main cell door. She only needed to open it, and then walk down to cell 42 to see him again.' Years after Sasuke left, he was captured again. She had to see him one last time. SasuxSaku[Twoshot]VERY DARK PEOPLE! NO KIDS
1. Dangerous Mind

Yay! After forever, I decided to write my first SakuSasu, even though it's just a twoshot.  
Also, it will be a lemon, and just so you know, the second installment is very dark. Like, VERY, VERY DARK and twisted and..  
Well, honestly, I would recomand being over 18, but then again, who listens? I'm not even 18 myself.'  
First chapter is a song-chapter, and the name of the song is "Dangerous mind" by "Within Temptation."

Now remember, this is a dark and twisted fic, if you can't handle such as rape/blood/hate ect ect, dont read the second chapter.  
First chapter is "T" rated.  
Second is very "M" rated.((Honestly, I dont know if I can post it on FFnet oO))

Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Mind.**

_**I'm searching for answers**_

So it was true. Uchiha Sasuke had been captured, tortured and thrown into one of the cells in the dungeons area.

Cell 42, to be exact.

Sakura was never told how they found him, or what happened to Orochimaru and Kabuto.  
She didn't want to know. Sasuke was her past now; she had forced herself to get over him.

**_'Cause something is not right._**

Yet, she had this urge to ask Tsunade to see him. For one last time, she wanted to see his silky black hair, his cold coal coloured eyes; his trademark smirk.  
To see him again for real, to see how much he had changed, to see _how _he had changed.

She had to see him, just once more.

**_I follow the signs, _**

Tsunade had looked at her; worried. Asking if she was sure she could handle it. To see the boy who had stolen her heart; stolen her heart and ripped it to pieces, while laughing.  
Sakura had nodded, and Tsunade had not questioned her again, she had simply nodded.  
Now she was standing outside the main cell door. She only needed to open it, and then walk down to cell 42 to see him again.

**_I'm close to the fire._**

Sakura stopped when she reached the staircase. She was so close.  
She bit her lip, it was now or never. Sasuke would be dead in two days, killed because of what he had done.  
Sakura had asked Tsunade to send her on a mission that day. It would be too much of a pain to be there. Tsunade respected her wish, and put her up for a solo mission.

_**I fear that soon you'll reveal**_

She was staring at him as he leaned against the damp wall, she could have sworn she saw a rat run across her feet.  
Cautiously, she took a step forward, watching as his eyes opened, and then they narrowed when they settled on her.  
He had recognized her. Well who wouldn't? Pink hair, alabaster skin, jade eyes.

"Sasuke."

**_Your dangerous mind._**

"What's a pretty blossom like you doing in a place like this?" Sakura's eyes widened, she was shocked by his question. She hadn't even expected an answer, let alone a _question. _

That was _certainly_ unexpected.  
But she gave an inaudible sigh, she hadn't seen him in 6 years, of course he had changed.  
She decided to ignore his question, and ask him one instead, "Managed to kill Itachi?"

**_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._**

"Answer my question fi-" Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he was interrupted.

"Why don't you answer mine first?" It was the first time ever Sakura had interrupted Sasuke while talking.

Sasuke stared at her for a little moment longer, before opening his mouth to speak again.

He smiled at her, "No."

_  
**I fear your smile and the promise inside.**_

Sakura leaned back against the bars of the cell door, tilting her head to the side.

"I wonder, Sasuke, why you let yourself get caught." She murmured, watching as the shadows seemed to follow Sasuke's very movement, as if he was a puppet and they were his strings.

When she looked into those bottomless pits of darkness people called eyes, she saw the anger, the hate, and the coldness that came with solitude.  
The hate and anger that came from being covered by the darkness; the darkness of power.  
Sasuke had taken Itachi's path; he had followed the darkness, letting its seductive melody pull him in.

**_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._**

Sasuke stared at Sakura, the moonlight that was streaming through the window bathed Sakura in light, making her look like an eerie angel.  
She was bathed in the light he could not touch, the light that burned his very soul when he tried to touch it.

The light he _despised. _

Sakura bit her lip as she took some steps forward; only standing some inches away from the barrier that parted her from Sasuke.  
Her delicate fingers wrapped around the bars, feeling the cold metal touch her warm skin.  
His eyes were still settled on her, carefully watching her every movement.He pushed himself off the wall, eyeing her silently, moving towards her.

**  
_I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._  
**

She froze when he neared her, feeling her insides ice up.  
His presence was overpowering, so dark and dangerous. All her thoughts were telling her to run away and never go back, to never look back.

A slight gasp escaped her mouth as cold hands silkily brushed her own, grasping her hands tightly.

Sakura began to shiver lightly, fear overwhelming her body, "Let go."

Sasuke didn't do anything but smirk at her, "Now, answer _my_ question."

**_I'm searching for answers,_**

Sakura's gaze focused on their hands as her pink bangs covered her eyes.  
How his hands were over hers, holding them closer to the bars.

"Let go." She repeated, her voice getting a little shaky.

"Answer the question." Sasuke's voice was more demanding. The darkness was still surrounding him, making Sakura's heart thump faster in pain and fear.

This wasn't Sasuke.

_**  
Not questioned before.**_

"I… I wanted to see a man I used to know, but he's not here anymore." She whispered silently as her heart began clenching in pain.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amusement evident in his eyes. "Really?" he muttered softly.

He watched her mutely, his thumbs gently rubbing over the soft skin of her hands.  
Sakura shut her eyes, why couldn't he just let go? She had answered his question.

_  
**The curse of awareness,**_

The soft touches sent shivers through her body, making her back arch a little.  
Sakura took a sharp breath before looking up at him again.

She tensed as Sasuke's eyes melted red for a second. How could that be possible? He should have been drained of chakra!  
She guessed her imagination was playing up.  
Imagination, yes that was what it was. Sasuke couldn't possible use his bloodline without chakra.

_How did she know he didn't have chakra left? _

Sakura was pulled back into reality when Sasuke removed his hands from hers, leaving them shaky and cold.

**_There's no peace of mind._**

Sakura took another deep breath before opening her mouth to speak, "What's your life like now Sasuke?" She wanted to know if it was worth betraying Konoha for nothing, to break her heart for nothing.

Sasuke smirked at her, their eyes locking.

"_Hell_." His simple answer didn't surprise Sakura; she just wanted to know more.

Through her entire she had been trying to reach out for him, to melt the ice wall he had put up around himself.  
Trying to understand him.

She had failed badly each time, but this was her last chance, their last conversation. The last time she would see him or feel his presence again.

**  
_As your true colors show,_**

"Tell me more." Sakura's hands slid up the bar so they were positioned at the same height as her head.

Sasuke leaned closer, "Oh, you want to know huh? Does pure, innocent little Sakura want to know?" he hissed, a maniacal glint in his eyes.  
Sakura's eyes widened at his response, the man on the other side scared her so much.

"Does she want to know how it is to see your family killed right in front of your eyes, slaughtered, massacred, knowing you can't do one thing to prevent it?" He whispered darkly to her.

**  
_A dangerous sign._**

Sakura took a step back. She was leaving right now! This wasn't the boy she adored and loved with all her heart.  
He had disappeared the day he left her unconscious on the bench, he had disappeared, letting hate and anger take over him.

_Letting his hatred take over his rational mind, letting himself be consumed by insanity. _

She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard a dark chuckle escape Sasuke's lips.  
Turning to face him, she saw that his hands were sticking a little through the bars, he could easily reach out to her if she was standing closer.

"Not so eager to know anymore, are you Sakura?"

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**_

"I…" Sakura trailed off, she couldn't answer him; she had nothing to say.

Without realizing it herself, she turned and stepped closer to him, she had to see his handsome face just one last time.

Just one last time…

"I don't know you." She whispered back at him, it was the truth.

He stared right into her eyes, she was shaking in fear, ready to drop on her knees and begin crying.

Sakura had always been weak, and some things obviously didn't change.

_  
**I see the truth that you've buried inside.**_

"You know me Sakura." He purred like a cat, a smirk playing upon his lips.

"No I don't, you're not the Sasuke I know, the Sasuke I love. The only thing I seen now is man of hate and anger, who yearns to kill and bring pain upon people,  
even if they don't deserve it."  
She spat at him, shocked by her own confidence.

Sakura frowned when she heard him chuckle darkly again. She turned her head away from him, looking to the left instead.

"You're insane; driven insane by the thoughts of revenge."

**_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._**

"You're right." A voice whispered in her ear. Sakura gasped and quickly stepped to the side, laying a hand over her wildly beating heart.

Looking back at the cell, she saw Sasuke looking at her with a dark amusement.

That didn't make sense, if he was behind the bars, who was the one whispering right next to her ear? He couldn't… No, that was impossible.

_**There is no mercy, just anger I find.**_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when Sasuke called her name.

She looked at him, her eyes questioning. _What did he want? _

_**  
**_

"Are you scared?" he whispered mockingly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Sakura stared at him, "I'm scared of what you have become. Nothing more, nothing less." She whispered.  
Tsunade was right; she was foolish to have come down to see Sasuke.

"What have I become Sakura?"

Sakura was startled by his question, but she stared at him, stared at the _anger _head on.

_**I just have to know, while I still have time.**_

"A monster." She stated, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  
He was so different, the anger, hate, insanity was now visible in his eyes, all the things he had done, just to kill his brother.

She did _not _want to know what he had done.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "A monster? That was harsh."  
Sakura was about to step closer, but she stopped herself. It was like his voice was dragging her towards him, daring her to come closer.

"But not harsh enough, I'm more than a monster…"

__

Do I have to run, or hide away from you?

Sakura frowned once again, what was he trying to prove?

He spoke again, his voice like a hoarse whisper, "I'm so much more, Sakura. I'm your worst nightmare."

It was true. He had haunted her thoughts and nightmares.

She took a tiny step back.

_**  
**_

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**_

She gazed into his unwavering eyes, trying to see just a _flicker _of good emotion. Finding none, she bowed her head, bangs covering her eyes.

"You are…a fool; an insane fool." She whispered harshly, though it hurt to say, it was the truth.

To her, anyway.

She glimpsed at Sasuke's sneering face. "Oh, you think I'm an insane fool now? Precious little flower, you don't know _half _of it!" He hissed, anger burning in his eyes.

_**  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.**_

Sakura's bottom lip trembled, he had changed _so _much.  
But then, perhaps she hadn't been looking for this side of him, perhaps she blocked out this side of him…?

At least now she saw what he had become, and she was not going to deal with it anymore.

She decided to leave as quickly as possible, but not without a goodbye.

She couldn't just leave him, but what was she supposed to say?

_**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**_

"I got to go Sasuke… It…" She bit her lip hard, she couldn't cry now; she had to show that she wasn't weak anymore.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "…It was nice knowing you."

Sakura's eyes widened, her hand laying on the door to push it open, her exit to this hell hole; her exit to _him. _

When she felt a hand glide up her right arm, she went to scream.  
But Sasuke was too quick, he tilted her head up so his lips could cover hers, caressing her trembling lips softly.**_  
_**

_**  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.**_

Sakura gasped when Sasuke pulled away, her eyes widening in fear when he leered at her darkly.

"My precious flower, we will meet again. Soon, soon." He caressed her cheek before letting her go, watching her run up the stairs, falling once or twice and scraping her knee in fear.

_How had he gotten out of the cell? No way, he couldn't have, it's impossible!_

Sakura only slowed down when she burst through the doors of the building, breathing in the fresh air.  
Her heart beat was erratic as she panted, trying to calm herself down.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, come on you promised you would let me take you to Ichiraku!" Naruto's voice cleared her thoughts, the smiling, bubbly blonde bouncing in front of her.

Sakura gave him a shaky smile, "Aa, sure, Naruto." She mumbled, walking after the chatter box.

"Remember my flower, I will have you…" Sakura stopped, frantically looking around herself. Had Sasuke gotten out? Was he here?

When she found nothing, she forced herself to calm down again.

_It's probably only my imagination again, or perhaps, a whisper in the wind…_

* * *

AN : Hope you liked it. And no flames because Sasuke is OOC. Its just how he is in this fic. 

Please review.


	2. Whisper in the wind

Hello again!  
So this is the second installment of Dangerous Mind, it's named "Whisper in the wind."  
Not a song fic.

This one is seriously dark&twisted. As I said before, all people that cant read adult rated stuff, which includes rape, DONT READ.

I dont want flames from people telling me that I'm sick and such. If you cant handle it, DONT READ!  
This is the last part of the two-shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Whisper in the wind**

_(Inspired by the song Sweet Tooth by Marilyn Manson)_

The mission Tsunade had given her was easy, maybe a little _too_ easy.

She only had to take a secret scroll to the hidden village of sand, and it was no risk that she would be ambushed or hurt, no one hardly knew where the scroll was; for the time being.

Looking at the large, full moon, tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision.

Sasuke would be killed any minute now.

'_Are you looking at the same moon as me?'_

She remembered the day when she thought Sasuke had died, under the battle with Haku.

The pain that had grasped her heart was nothing to the one compared to what she was feeling now. Back then it was a silly crush, now she loved him for real, even though he had changed dramatically.

Changed into a man she didn't know.

_Monster…_

Salty tears hit her lips before gently passing them; dripping from her chin they made their way to slowly drop from her chin, falling to the floor.  
She felt her heart clench, her breath caught in her throat. Laying a hand over her chest, she took a couple of deep breaths to get control over her emotions again.  
Quickly drying the tears, she decided to get some sleep. She had already put up the tent, all she needed was to make sure the scroll was safe, and then get a good night sleep.

The sides of her eyes stung from the rubbing and salty water of her tears, but she ignored it.

Sakura pulled out her kunai as she heard a rustle sound coming from a bush.

Getting ready to battle, Sakura quickly molded up chakra, something was there, and it was _not_ an animal.  
Listening to the sounds, it seemed like it was running around in the bushes with an enormous speed.  
Sakura spun and turned, trying to keep up with the sound.

'_Too fast, it's going too fast!'_

Suddenly, it stopped. Just like that, it stopped. Sakura warily looked around for the thing, moving back when she heard something moving out of hiding.

She gasped in shock when Sasuke stood by a tree, staring up at the full moon emotionlessly. "Yo, Sakura." He plainly said, glancing at her.

Sakura turned away, intending on running from the man she loved. Her eyes widened in shock when he appeared in front of her, raising his eyebrow. "Why are you running, Sakura?" He taunted, twirling a kunai.

Sakura stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief, he was…supposed to be dead! Why was he here? Was this another hallucination?

She turned the other way, intending on running again. But he caught her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "Night night, princess." He whispered, before Sakura's world faded into black.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes started to flutter open, looking around the large tent. He sat Indian style, watching her silently. 

Her mouth opened to scream, but she closed it, her lips trembling at the deadly look the youngest Uchiha now held. Scrambling back she didn't stop until she hit the tents wall so to speak, her eyes wide.

'_It's not Sasuke, he's dead, this is a bad dream, Sasuke is dead!There's no wayhe could have escaped! Bad dream! Bad dream!'_

"Scared, Sakura?" She gasped when she heard his voice right beside her ear. Quickly she got up on her feet, scrambling away from him.

She laid a hand over her heart in a failed attempt to calm it as she looked over at Sasuke. He was sitting in a kneeling position, one knee on the floor, the other one supporting his arm.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead!" she whispered, her voice shaking in fear. Her knees were about to give after, heart beating widely, eyes wide and her mouth was slightly open.

Haruno Sakura had never been so scared in her entire life.

Sasuke didn't bother to even look in her direction, his eyes were even closed.

"This is just a dream, wake up!" She whispered to herself.

"More likely a nightmare…" Sakura quickly spun around to find him standing behind her. He was too fast for her to catch up with!

She stumbled a little backwards, she needed to get away from this man, she wasn't safe.

"Watch your step." Sakura made a puzzled face when she heard the voice, but didn't catch anything more before she felt her back crash with the ground, her eyes closing.

_'What the hell is going on?'  
_  
She opened her eyes quickly, finding Sasuke kneeling beside her, looking at her with a smirk.

'_Move! Move! MOVE GOD DAMN IT SAKURA, MOVE!'_

But her body had frozen in fear when her eyes connected with his, his _crimson_ eyes. Sharingan.  
She flinched as Sasuke's index finger traced her jawbone, shivers running down her entire body.

"You're supposed to be dead." She didn't know how she managed to speak so steady and secure.

He leaned a little closer, "Want me to be dead?" he asked mockingly, knowing she didn't have the power to say yes.

Sakura snapped out of the daze and quickly rolling to the side before getting up on her legs again, she needed some space, away from him.

Sasuke smirked at her, grabbing her wrist he twirled her into his arms, as if dancing. His breath ran along the elegant, pale neck, his red irises burning with a desire so intense, it made even his heart beat pick up with anticipation and excitement.

He felt Sakura's own pulse quicken, her breathing coming in short pants as her eyes darted around, trying to find an escape as Sasuke held her intimately. Before she could see anything, she was staring up into a pale face that was framed by silky black bangs, her own jade eyes boring into the darkest of red coloured eyes.

She was on the ground again?

Their eye connection broke as she looked to the down, seeing that he was hovering over her, he had straddled her hips!  
Sakura tried to get him of right away, wriggling her body to the sides, her teeth gritted.

Sasuke smirked at her pathetic attempt to get her off as he grabbed her wrists, sliding them up on the smooth fabric, stopping when they were on the top of her head.  
She tried to pull her arms back, but his iron grip only caused pain when she tried to get her wrists free, he was just too strong!  
His eyes were mocking her for being so weak and unable to fight against him with all her power.

"What do you want?" she whispered, trying to hold the steady voice she had earlier.

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. He leaned down to her ear, his breath tickling her ear, making her wriggle again.

"I thought it was obvious." He said teasingly, ignoring Sakura's confused expression, "I want you." He bit into her ear, the smirk re-appearing when he saw her reaction.

Sakura's eyes had widened even more, what did he just say?

She immediately became fidget, and tried again to move below him, again to no use. She kicked herself mentally when she realized that her legs were free. If she could just gather some chakra in her knee, she would be able to knee him pretty hard in the back, enough to make him lose control over her.

And she would run out of the tent, heading back to Konoha.

'_Focus, focus, focus.'_

She was about to knee him when she felt something hold her down.

But how was that possible? Sasuke was holding her wrists!  
She looked past Sasuke, trying to see what stopped her attack. She didn't get to see anything before Sasuke took a grip around her chin.  
Obviously, he was just using one arm to hold her two together.

"Don't make me hurt you." His voice came out like a purring cat.

Green eyes looked right into crimson coloured ones.

"P-Please…" It burned on the inside that she was actually begging, but right now she didn't have any other choices.

He released her chin, his hand following the jawbone, then down to the neck before tracing the collarbone with a light touch.

Sakura's chest was rising and falling in a quick and unsteady tempo, she was scared of the man above her.

A gasp escaped her lips when he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, grinning against her skin. "Please what, Sakura? You know you want this as well…" he trailed off with a Sasuke like grin.

Sakura shook her head, "Please…stop." She whispered struggling against his vice-like grip.

Sasuke made a scolding sound, letting his tongue slide out of his mouth to slowly run along her alabaster skin.

Sakura eyes widened when she felt the tremors of pleasure wash through her, her mouth widening softly, her pink, kissable lips suddenly feeling dry. As she wet them with her tongue, she felt more then heard Sasuke's growl as his lips suddenly descended down towards her own.

All protests were whizzed away by the mind-blowing kiss as her eyes closed, letting herself enjoy the feeling of human contact. As his tongue teased her own to play, Sakura gasped softly, shyly, hesitantly responding to the kiss.

It was only when she felt Sasuke's hand brush the underside of her breast she broke the kiss, lips puffy from his teasing. "What the fuck!" She muttered, glaring at Sasuke's smug face.

What had she done! Her soul was as good as sold to the devil when she responded to the kiss.

She tested his grip again, still like iron. Sasuke seemed amused, she had kissed him back, but the moment he had gone further she was protesting again.

"What's the matter Sakura? Are you scared? You've always been scared of what you didn't know." Sasuke pointed out huskily, the hand that had brushed the underside of her breast coming up to brush Sakura's cheek.

Sakura jerked away from the touch, stubborn green eyes looking away from the monster above her as he laughed. "Shut up, you know nothing of me anymore, I've changed!" She stated loudly.

Sasuke moved his mouth to her ear, "why don't you show me then, Sakura-_chan._" He coaxed her, his hand moving down to cup her breast, smiling sadistically at her gasp of outrage mixed with something else.

…Something Sakura wasn't about to admit to.

"Fuck you!" She whispered coldly, watching with confusion as Sasuke let his head fall back, dark laughter filling the silence. "Cherry blossom, it is _you _whom is going to be fucked." He answered her sensually, moving to nip at her jaw harshly.

Sakura cried out, struggling against his hold. She knew it was fruitless, but she wouldn't give up, give into this beast's dark yet pleasurable touches.

Her mouth fell open when Sasuke's thumb gently brushed over her hardening nipple, making her arch slightly into the desirable touch. When Sasuke pulled back, she moaned in disappointment, eyes hazy with want.

Sasuke pulled her top up, holding her wrists down quickly, before she could even blink. Sakura gave a gasp of indignation. "How dare you!" She struggled.

When his free hand got a hold of the bindings that hid her chest she growled, glaring at him furiously. He smirked, pulling her back up so he could unroll the bindings more. "You cannot resist me, Sakura." He whispered as more of the wrappings fell.

"I'm like your own disease, you can't get rid of me, I'm in your thoughts, in your dreams, and I'm everywhere you turn." He spat out harshly, as the last of her bindings fell to the floor.

He locked eyes with her, his face twisted in an evil grin, "I'm gonna break you inside out, why? Because you're mine!" He added, one hand cupping her now uncovered breast as he licked his lips hungrily.

Sakura tensed slightly, feeling herself get wet at his words. She looked at him, horrified. He seemed pleased with the results, as expected. "Dirty, dirty girl." He murmured, moving his mouth down to enclose a pink nipple.

"I…I will never be yours!" She yelled loudly, gasping for air. She felt like she was suffocating.

Suffocating on his _pleasure. _

Sasuke pulled away, yanking her up by her hair roughly, he snarled at her, showing his pearly white teeth. "Say that again bitch and I'll make sure you will never see Konoha again!"

Sakura whimpered, feeling tears build up. She bit her lip, forcing them back down again, her eyes opened; fierce, wet looking eyes glowered at Sasuke.

She spat at him.

She was _so _in for it now, she just knew it! Biting her lip harder, she closed her eyes when she saw Sasuke's eyes turn fierce with rage, when she heard his growl she cringed.

When she felt soft yet hard lips against hers, harshly moving, she knew there would be bruises in the morning.

She couldn't _help _but get aroused though, at the rough treatment, at Sasuke's words. She had always been, and _would_ always be Sasuke's, no doubt.

She screamed best she could around his lips as he harshly bit into her lower lip, breaking the soft skin. She felt the blood drip down her chin, tasted the coppery taste in her mouth.

She struggled against him, "Stop it! Sasuke! Sasuke!" She yelled sobbing against his lips as he tenderly licked at her blood, taking in her bottom lip and sucking on it as if he was her lover.

He pulled away, licking his lips in satisfaction at her pained face. He was proud at the work he had done on her lips which were now red, bleeding, bruised and puffy looking.

Sakura stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer as they over flowed, her head turning to the side as she sobbed, her body shaking.

How could she like these sinful touches? How could she like this pleasurable _pain? _

Her thoughts were halted though, when Sasuke moved his mouth down once again taking a nipple into his mouth, nipping and biting at it, not being gentle at all.

Sakura didn't notice, it still felt like heaven to her, thought she wouldn't admit it. Sasuke's cold lips on her, his hot tongue swirling around the sweaty skin of her breast, his bare torso against her – when had that happened? Sakura hadn't even noticed that he had taken off his shirt, his muscled chest pressed down against her own, making it hard for her to breathe.

She writhed suddenly, when he bit down too hard, again making her bleed. Sakura mewled in pain and pleasure, feeling him lap at it. Her legs went lax, widening for him and him only.

Sasuke chuckled, "you open your legs so willingly Sakura, have you, perhaps, done this before?" He asked, scowling all of a sudden. Who would dare touch what was his?

He forcefully shoved himself between her legs; hefting the firm thighs around his waist he pressed his crotch against her core ruthlessly. "You only spread your legs for _me_. Do you _understand?_" He bit her ear, sucking on it.

Sakura whined, nodding her head. When he let her hands go, instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer, her nails scraping down his back as she growled. Sasuke snickered, both his hands cupping her breasts, his blunt nails digging into her soft, creamy skin; making her grit her teeth.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" He asked slowly, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, his hands working wonders on her. She felt her head fall back, a moan blooming from her abused lips.

He sucked on the side of her neck, not stopping until he was satisfied the mark would stay there for a god damn long time. Moving to her ear, he let one hand slither down to the front of her pants, cupping her.

"I bet you like it more when I touch you here, don't you." it wasn't a question, it was a statement that was said with knowing, dark eyes, twinkling with evil intent. Sakura pulled him down, covering his lips with her own hastily.

She moaned against his mouth when he let his index finger run over her clothed core slowly, feeling his lips curve up into a devious smile. "You're mine," he whispered, biting against her neck without care, feeling her writhe in pain.

Quick as lightning, he had her shorts off, leaving her in white panties. Nodding in approval, he quickly got rid of them, shredding them in pieces, doing what he wanted to do to her innocence, her purity.

He wanted to rip apart her innocence; he wanted to have control over it. He wanted to taint her but at the same time he wanted to preserve her angelic like purity.

Sakura blushed softly, turning her gaze away from Sasuke's hungry one. She knew that the only reason Sasuke was making her feel good, was for pure sick amusement, not because he wanted her to feel good.

All thoughts fled gleefully from her mind as Sasuke upped that inferno that was expressing its fury inside her, twisting and turning as he let one finger slip inside her tight, wet passage.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction when she gave a loud scream, her eyes opening, staring up at him; eyes jaded with passion, lust and desire. He added the second finger, nibbling and nipping at her neck.

Satisfied with her reactions, he pulled his fingers out, feeling her whimper in need for him, her puffy lips begging to be kissed. Growling softly he let his lips gently cover her own, loving the feeling of Sakura stiffen at his act of gentleness. Suddenly biting into her lower lip, he rubbed his erection against her woman hood, knowing how good it would feel.

Sakura cried out loudly, thrusting her hips up at his own instinctively. She stopped her movement when she felt his hand take her own, pulling it to his hardness. She blinked, wetting her dry lips. Hesitantly, slowly she let her hand go into his trousers, palming his erection.

Sasuke's hands went either side of her head, his bangs covering his eyes as his lips parted. He thrust shallowly into her hand, demanding her for more. He gave a small content sigh when her hand fully closed around his length, experimentally pumping him up and down, her thumb running over the slit.

Sasuke gave a small moan, jerking back away from her touch. Before she could ask why he had pulled away, he had lifted her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck.

He slammed her against the nearest tree, letting his forehead rest against her own. They didn't notice when it started to rain, small clear droplets running down their skin, melding with one other, making both of them shiver ever so slightly.

Sakura squirmed slightly; uncomfortable. The bark of the tree was scraping against her back, she was sure by tomorrow she would have bruises everywhere and deep cuts on her back.

She grasped his shoulders, tears falling from her open eyes, mixing with the rain. "Sasuke…" she trailed off brokenly. She knew she couldn't stop him; she couldn't stop this monster from taking the last thing, the last thing she held.

He had taken everything else away from her, and now he was going to take away the last thing she owned with pride.

She opened her mouth to scream, he was smirking darkly, his eyes darkening with evil intent, his white teeth glinting as he suddenly moved, letting himself thrust inside of her.

Sakura hands pulled and pushed at his shoulders, crying out every time he pulled out and pushed back inside. God it _hurt_. She bit her lip, drawing blood at the newly made wound, letting her head fall back as she cried from the pain.

Not just physically, but emotionally. She whimpered and sobbed, feeling the bark of the tree dig deeper and deeper into her once flawless skin. Her hair stuck to her face in big clumps, wondering how anything about this could be pleasurable.

He really did want to break her.

Sakura gasped suddenly, her back straightening up, her mind not registering the pain anymore. She did not know what Sasuke had done, but suddenly pleasure overwhelmed the indescribable pain.

Her walls tightened around Sasuke's hardness, thrusting in time with him, feeling one of his hands moving to her nipple, flickering over it teasingly. She whimpered, trying not to break.

She felt his dull nails scrape down her belly, making her cry out in pain mixed with pleasure, writhing. "Sasuke, please no!" She cried, gasping for air, feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"What Sakura? Scared you'll break?" he whispered against her ear, biting her lobe hatefully. "Don't worry, once you're broken, you won't feel pain anymore…" he chuckled, pulling back and thrusting into her harder and faster.

He let himself groan or grunt every now and again, feeling the pleasure build up and up. He felt Sakura tighten even more around him, smiling with malevolence, he pulled her head up roughly by her hair.

"Go on Sakura, break, that's it…break for me…break like the fucking doll you are." He stated, feeling her arch at his words, her nails digging into his shoulders with a vengeance, ripping his pallid skin.

As soon as he felt her come, he finally let himself do the same. His thrusting becoming slower and slower until he stopped, breathing rather heavily.

He sighed; pulling away he let her fall to the ground. Watching as she curled into a ball, wet soil sticking to her skin making her look like a dirty angel. He pulled his pants up, not letting his eyes move from her broken form on the ground, shivering, blood and rain trailing fascinatingly beautiful paths down her body, the tears trailing down her dirtied face, pink locks covering half of her face as she gazed up at the crying sky with dull jade eyes.

"Why…" she chanted over and over, playing with the wet grass. He rolled his eyes, snorting in disdain. Walking over to her, he grabbed her once vibrant locks with one hand, noticing she her small, insignificant wince.

"Looks like you'll be no fun anymore. That was quite easy, you're the real whore, aren't you Sakura?" He purred softly, one finger trailing over her lips. "Pity," He calmly said, moving over to his drenched shirt he quickly buttoned it up.

"My poor, broken doll is crying." He crooned, grinning at her. "Perhaps I will come for you again, Sakura. You were quite a good fuck." He murmured, running a hand through his slightly tangled locks.

He turned his back on her, just like he did those many years ago. He didn't give the silently crying girl a backwards glance.

Sakura watched him go, mouthing words to him. But her voice just wouldn't work, she cried, cried for Sasuke, cried for herself, she just _cried. _

She stayed like that for hours, day's maybe. She lost track of time, shivering and naked out in the open. She didn't even notice when Naruto and Kakashi came searching for her, Naruto's bright blue eyes staring at her; worried.

She didn't sense Kakashi gently picking her up and wrapping her in a warm blanket, she didn't notice sitting in the hospital for weeks, staring outside the window.

It seemed to endlessly rain from that day on, but perhaps that was just Sakura's imagination.

She didn't even know if she left the hospital. She could only see Sasuke's sneering face, his back turned to her, the hurt, the pain, the _pleasure. _

* * *

**Phantomica** : Hope you all liked the twoshot xD I wont make it a story or a threeshot, sorry about it. Please review ;D 


End file.
